Silently Connected
by InuLuver02
Summary: It didn't take much to get them together, well words anyway. Mehh, I'm not liking that title but I'm bad at them and summaries too, ughh *pulls on hair* Just a little fluff for the awesomeness that is Renji :D RenjixOC


Oo my first Bleach fic, oh dear. I love this anime to pieces though and Renji as well, so this popped into my head one day. I hope it doesn't completely fail, I tried x. Of course, reviews are always appreciated unless you absolutley detest it, well then, I suppose you could keep that to yourself.

I don't own Bleach or its characters just my oc. Well I'll let you read it now so adios ^^

* * *

**She stared down into the water pensively, her reflection rippling as the breeze blew softly. With one last look at herself she sighed and got up from the grass, brushing off and blades sticking to her clothes. She began to walk home and that was when she heard them.**

"**Yo Kurasaki, what's for dinner?" Renji asked. **

"**What do you mean what's for dinner? Who said you were coming over to my house?" Ichigo replied. **

"**Oh come on, I'm hungry" Renji said**

"**Too bad, go eat at Urahara's" **

"**They have the same thing like every night! Your little sister's food is delicious"**

"**Ha then go get your own little sister" Ichigo sneered. Renji growled as they got into each other's faces. Rukia stood between them**

"**Come on guys, when are you going to stop the arguing?"**

"**Who's arguing?" they shouted in unison. Rukia: -_-;**

**Her heart was beating rapidly, her eyes looking around wildly. She could see them coming into view now and she decided to do what she always did; she ran. Her feet sprinted into the shadows under the cross bridge over the river. She peeked out at them, listening intently. **

"**Any news from the soul society?" Ichigo asked**

"**No, it's as if he's disappeared off the radar" Rukia replied.**

"**That damn Aizen. I should have known there was something off about him" Renji muttered angrily. **

"**Yes well, he slipped under everyone's trust, but he will not get away with what he's done" Rukia stated sternly. Renji began to slow his pace, coming to a stop and whipping his head around in her direction. She pressed her back up against the wall so fast that she didn't even feel her head bump against it. Renji continued to stare at the spot, certain that he saw something just a second ago. **

"**Renji, is something wrong?" Rukia asked, breaking him from his trance. **

"**Wha – um, no. Let's go, I'm starved" he said quickly, running off ahead of them. **

"**Hey, I thought I told you to beat it already!" Ichigo yelled after him. **

**Her heart was ready to burst out of her chest; her eyes following them as their forms receded. **_That was close. Ughh, why is it always this way? _**She thought with a groan. "I'm so pathetic..." she grumbled, sighing once again. **_My name is Plu Magarashi, a former soul reaper that was turned human and is, unfortunately, the only one that knows it. It wasn't very long after, that I met Renji Abarai; the boisterous, reckless, stubborn, conceited, red headed soul reaper who came to the world of the living on orders of the soul society. He now walks among them in a gigai along with Ms. Kuchiki. Now, as for how I have come to fall in love with the feisty lieutenant, that's a long story so let's go to the beginning._

_

* * *

_

_ I'll spare you the horrific events of my last mission. The ending was pretty simple; I screwed up and failed to protect my comrades. They received the final blow while I got the reverse effect that turned me human. I awoke, who knows how many hours later, in a place unknown to me. It was raining lightly; I was soaked and no longer had my uniform, but regular clothing instead. I was confused and could feel the panic rising in me, especially when I reached for my zanpakto but found nothing. At this point I was pretty much freaked out and my weakened state rendered my senses useless thus making it easy for hollows to sneak up on me. One captured me from behind, lifting me up and grinning evilly while informing me of how my twinge of spiritual pressure would make for a lovely after dinner snack. Lucky me. I could only watch helplessly as the hollows devoured innocents. I turned around in my cage knowing that soon it would be my turn; I hung my head down in shame. That was when I heard it: the hollows screaming and wailing. My body swiveled around to see them going down and another one sliced right in half. I saw three figures in familiar black attire: soul reapers! I watched them carefully from the perch I was put up on; of course I'd be put in some random place, stupid hollows. I wondered if they would be able to see me up here. I considered yelling out for help but something in me didn't have the will; almost as if I wanted to die. I watched as they moved about taking down anything in their path with precision until finally, they retrieved what they had come for. My heart sunk as they headed back towards the exit; their mission was complete. I found myself oddly attached to the red head of the group as he lingered in the back. Coming to a stop he looked around seeming to be searching for something. I strained my eyes trying to get a better look at him; look this way! Up here! I saw his mouth move, causing the other two to stop as well; now if only I could read lips I thought anxiously. All of a sudden, he turned in my direction and then upwards where our eyes met. He flashed stepped in front of me; breaking the lock on the door and swinging it open with ease. _

"_We almost forgot you miss" he said with a smile. His voice sent a shiver through me, my heart skipping a beat along with it. I traced the intricate patterns on his face in my mind; tattoos, maybe? He extended his hand out to me_

"_I wouldn't suggest you stay here. Let's go" he stated nonchalantly. _

_I looked from his hand to his face in hesitation; I also hadn't expected him to be so good looking, I was taken aback, but his eyes showed honesty and trust, plus he was my only way out of here. I took his hand. Afterward, we returned to a place they called Karakura town. When it was time to go our separate ways, they asked if I needed help or a place to stay. I foolishly lied, saying that I knew of a relative that resided here._

"_At least let Ichigo's father examine you. You look like you've been through a lot and I noticed your spiritual pressure is a bit...strange" Rukia said. _

_I stiffened "Oh that won't be necessary heh. We Magarashi's are always getting hurt ha" I chuckled nervously while slowly backing away from them. Unfortunately, I didn't notice when Renji had gotten behind me so when I bumped into him, he took the chance to pick me up bridal style. _

"_Wha – what are you doing?" I stuttered in disbelief. _

"_We found you in a cage barely able to speak after what looks like a lost fight and you think you're walking away like that? Sorry, but I don't think I can allow that" he responded starting to walk towards their destination. The other two looking at him in disbelief as well. I began to wriggle around trying to free myself, but his hold only tightened._

"_I can be kinda stubborn if I need to Magarashi" he said_

"_I told you I was fine, really. I don't need anymore assistance. You've done enough for me already and I am most grateful"_

"_Then let us finish the favor" he stated simply. I sighed in defeat, however, had I had my usual strength, I would have sent him flying across town. Not that I really minded being in his arms; I could feel his muscles through his shihakusho and I struggled to contain my blush. A captain blushing like a foolish little school girl, even though I am technically only 18, but it was still preposterous! Oh Kami, what have I gotten myself into? _

_

* * *

_

** So after the events of that night I was sure I would never see them again, but I was wrong. I decided to enroll myself into school I suppose for lack of anything better to do and to my surprise there they were, just like normal people along with others that I was told were their friends. All of whom I noticed had high spiritual pressure as well, though they weren't soul reapers, **_so what could they be? _**I've actually become good friends with Uryu and Chad, no doubt because we're all naturally quiet, but Orihime and Tatsuki are nice too. They reminded me of my best friends from the squad; perhaps that was why I became close to them; they are all so strangely alike. Unfortunately, this is also when my shyness towards Renji began because the more I got to know him and like him, the further away I got. Now we have current day where I do things like I did yesterday. I tugged on my hair in frustration just thinking about it and all of the other times. To think that I was avoiding something so trivial, I can't run forever. I mean, technically I can because it is just a matter of never informing him of the truth, but that makes me a coward. I groaned, my eyes lingering over to the back of his head; the perks of sitting in the back of the room. He was laughing at something the guys had said. The bell signaled for lunch as the students zoomed out to form their groups. Though I usually joined Orihime and the girls outside, I opted to go solo. Lucky for me the tree by the front gates was wide open. I eagerly launched myself up to the thickest branch and took a seat with a view of the school. **_I wonder if I could see him from here... _**A wind blew then, swaying my unruly curly hair into my face. I smelled the fresh scent of grass and smiled; it felt nice to be away from the noise for a little while. A familiar presence plagued me then, looking down I found Renji peering up at me. The palpitation in my chest nearly knocked me out of the tree. **

"**What are you doing up there by yourself?" he asked.**

**I swallowed hard "Uh, nothing. What are you doing here?"**

"**Looking for you I guess. Mind if I join you?"**

**Before I could answer, he was already taking a set beside me; my heart was absolutely deafening. I was trying not to stare at him, paranoid that it could somehow give me away. I felt him move, his arm extended out to me and in his hand was a bento. I looked at him.**

"**Orihime says you don't eat at lunch"**

"**Oh, I'm alright. I couldn't possibly accept this" I said trying to push it back towards him. I forget how stubborn he is though.**

**He looked at me with a stern gaze "Don't tell me you're on some kind of diet or something. You girls..."**

"**What? No, well not exactly but"**

"**Then take it." Clearly he wasn't going to back down so I took it. My ravenous hunger was making my mouth water; having two part time jobs doesn't exactly make me fabulously wealthy so skipping lunch is just a small price to pay. We began to eat in silence as I tried to slowly scarf down the food, my body saying otherwise. When I finished he took the box from me and handed me a juice box despite my protests.**

"**So, what's the deal with you?" he asked.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Like Rukia said before, there's something odd about your spiritual pressure"**

**I chuckled nervously "What, that it's so small?"**

"**No. More like it's being contained. I get the feeling there's something we don't know"**

"**Renji, I..."**

"**Oh you have a little something there" he said, motioning to his mouth.**

"**Huh, where?" Just as I was about to reach up, Renji's mouth got there first. I felt him lick it off quickly as he pulled back with a grin on his face "Got it." My body stiffened, a bolt of electricity surging from head to toe. My mouth began to twitch as I tried to form words, my hands shaking "W-Why d –did you just..."**

"**What? You mean you don't see it?" My brows furrowed together in confusion as he inched closer. I subconsciously moved back, only stopping when I felt the trunk behind me. I was sure I would die of a heart attack at this point; I wasn't prepared for this.**

"**I don't know what it is about you. From the moment I felt your presence it called to me and I went after it."**

**My breath hitched in my chest "You felt it too?" I managed to whisper. A smile played onto his face, a glint of mischief in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to mine; our eyes never breaking contact. "Yeah" he said before claiming my lips. My heart beat skyrocketed as I returned the kiss with much fervor. I felt my arms slink around his neck, taking on a mind of their own and he wrapped one arm around my waist bringing our bodies closer. By the time we pulled away my face was bright red and I could see his faintly flushed.**

"**Renji, are you blushing?" I teased.**

"**What? No! And don't even think about repeating that to anyone" he replied quickly. I couldn't help but laugh as he hugged me.**

"**Renji?"**

"**You're officially mine now" he whispered. **

**The smile on my face went from ear to ear, "Okay."**

**

* * *

**

Hmm, somehow I thought it'd be better. Sorry if it really did fail ^^; I lurves you Renji! hee hee**  
**


End file.
